Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by IssaL
Summary: It was a mistake to go home. Now Wendy wants to go back.


Home Is Where Your Heart Is  
  
Author: Issa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or the characters in the story.  
  
AN: I know my spelling and grammar sucks but I am not english, that's my excuse.  
  
****  
  
Wendy Darling, a beautiful, 16 years old girl with blue eyes and long auburn hair, sat at the window in the nursery looking out at the sky. She was miserable and tears could be seen running down her cheek. With a quick hand movement, she brushed them away only to be replaced with new.  
  
Her brothers John and Michael, together with the six lost boys they brought back home from Neverland, were all sound asleep in their beds. This were their room now. Her parents made her move out a few days after they came home, to another room down the hall. But every night, after the boys fell asleep, she would sneak in and walk over to the window and sit there for hours, watching and waiting for a certain flying boy to come and take her away again.  
  
She now knew, three years after the adventure, that going home had been a mistake. Things started to change and not for the better. The boys hade, the first six months, wanted to hear stories about them and Peter Pan on new dangerous adventures. But as time went on they started to forget. Now when she told her stories they no longer would say things like `we were there´ or `I fought that pirate´ now they said things like `I wish I had been there seeing Peter fight that pirate´ or `this is just a story. Peter Pan dose not exist´. She had almost started to cry when she heard the last line, especially as it were one of the lost boys who said it. After that she stoped trying to convince them that they had been in Neverland.  
  
Her parents had changed to. Her father had always been a little cold towards his daughter and Wendy had been sad to see that it had not changed after she came home. But the big chock had been her mother. Her eyes once full with warm and love was now cold and harsh. Her parents had started to argue very much to. Of course only inside the house where the neighbours couldn't hear. It would be a scandal otherwise.  
  
Wendy didn't know why her parents accted so differently but the worst hade been what she was crying over now. She found out that her training as a proper lady with Aunt Millicent would start the next day and that she would be married away to a man, twelve years older then her, who worked in the same bank as Mr. Darling. She didn't know what to do. Her heart and her.........kiss would always belong to Peter.  
  
She got up and quickly walked out after closing the window. When she reached her room she walked over to the bed and once more, the tears began to fall. She put her head in her pillow to hinder her sobs to be heard from the others in the house.  
  
A wind found the way into her room, a small ball of light made the darkness disappear and a voice, she had not heard it for three years, spoke.  
  
"Why are you crying, Wendy?"  
  
She quickly moved over to her back and looked right up into a par of brilliant green eyes. She remembered that this was how she first had seen the flying boy three years back when Nana got hold of his shadow.  
  
"P-peter? Is it really you?"  
  
The boy moved and sat down, Indian style, on her bed. He had that gorgeous smile on his face, she remembered it always made her heart race and the same happened now even though the smile shared the look of concern for her. She also noticed that he had grown. He, like she, looked to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. Tinker Bell, the faerie, sat on his right shoulder and even though she didn't have that hateful look on her face it didn't seem like she was happy to see Wendy.  
  
"Yes Wendy, it is me"  
  
"Where have you been? Why didn't you visit sooner?" Wendy asked after giving Peter a surprise hug that made Tinker Bell fly away from his shoulder under protest and some very harsh words in her language that Wendy didn't understand and Peter was enough of a gentleman to not translate.  
  
When Peter was going to answer the question he didn't meet her eyes. "I was afraid that Hook would be right" he said quietly almost in a whisper.  
  
"Right about what?" Wendy asked trying to catch his eyes.  
  
Still looking down Peter said "that you had shut the window and replaced me with a......... husband." He spat the last word out. Peter didn't actually know what a husband was but it sounded horrible so he didn't like it.  
  
Wendy became sad again and Peter noticed this and thought he had done something wrong. He mentally kicked himself for whatever he said and prepared to fly.  
  
"I-Im sorry, I made you upset. I am going to go now" he said and flew (?) over to the window.  
  
Tinker Bell nodded her head fast and repeatedly but Wendy rushed up with a "NO". She calmed down and said "Don't leave Peter, it wasn't your fault. Please come back".  
  
Peter went to the bed again and Wendy explained. "You almost did come to late Peter. My parents have decided that I must marry one of my fathers colleagues."  
  
"Marry?" Peter didn't know that either but it sounded as bad as husband.  
  
"A man bond himself to me and I must move to him, have his children and do as he say" she explained. It was a sad topic and Wendy didn't want to talk about it so she changed it. "Peter what are you doing here and how come you are som much older?" she asked instead.  
  
"I couldn't keep away any longer, I had to see you. And I really don't know why I look like this. After you left I just began grow. But it is not only me who has changed. Neverland and those who live there are different to."  
  
"What do you meen with `they are different´?" Wendy asked.  
  
"The mermaids looks different and are nicer then before, the Indians suddenly wants to be friends with the others that lives in Neverland, including the pirates. And Hook is back."  
  
"Hook is back?" Wendy replied but it sounded like she didn't belive it.  
  
"Yes, I don't know how but the faerie queen said something about the balance in Neverland".  
"Peter........." Wendy began a little hesistant "would it be ok if I fallow you back to Neverland?  
  
"You want to do that?" Peter asked with hope.  
  
"Yes, it was a big mistake to come back here. I don't belong here anymore. I don't want to grow up and marry that man."  
  
"I hoped you would say that" Peter said happy.  
  
They decided that she would come with him right away. She just had a few letters to give to the lost boys that explaind everything. She put the letters in the nursery, gave the boys a kiss and walked over to the window where Peter and Tink were waiting. She toke Peters hand and with some stoft, unwillingly given by Tink, they flew away.  
  
****  
  
AN: That's it. Now you deside if this is enough or if I should continue with more chapters. I really don't have that much of a plot so if you have any ideas, please tell me. 


End file.
